deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth DuClare
Elizabeth "Beth" DuClare is a millionaire philanthropist,Beth DuClare Awarded Legion of Honor and member of the Council of Five who lead the Illuminati prior to the Majestic 12 coup. She is also the mother of Nicolette DuClare, who succeeds her as an Illuminata after her death. DuClare is described as a uniquely influential Illuminati member to Lucius DeBeers, and as a very cold woman with no regrets regarding the organization's atrocities. Biography Illuminati years Born into great affluence as a daughter of one of the richest dynasties on Earth, she becomes a powerful Illuminata and a member of the Council of Five by birthright. DuClare is the spokesperson as well as the de facto leader of the World Health Organization (WHO) in the . She operates primarily from Dubai and Geneva.Deus Ex: Icarus EffectDeus Ex: Black Light DuClare is heavily involved in the events leading to the Aug Incident in . Her role in the Illuminati's scheme to control the mechanically augmented is to encourage the public to receive Tai Yong Medical's replacement biochip. As the WHO's spokesperson, she announces the need for this biochip replacement following the glitch experienced by augmented people during this year.Augmentation Recall Following the destruction of Panchaea during the Aug Incident, DuClare is instructed to search the wreckage to salvage anything that has not been destroyed.Orion Insta-Messaging autosave- e-mail on the VersaLife corporate vault computer. She is the one that extracts Adam Jensen from the wreckage and transfers him to Facility 451, a processing clinic run by WHO. DuClare's role as the head of WHO gives her access to experimental medical systems that help Lucius DeBeers fight off the ravages of time and illness, creating a special bond between them. The two have multiple private correspondences that do not include the other Council members. Herself and DeBeers work together to try to unmask Janus and bring down his Collective, who threaten the Illuminati's goals. They plan to do this with the assistance of Delara Auzenne and Madame Photographe who, under their instructions, monitor the activities of Adam Jensen, and report back to them on how close he is to Janus.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided She also shares a special relationship with future U.S. President Philip Mead and grooms his political career.Deus Ex Bible Hiding After the successful coup orchestrated by Majestic 12 on the Illuminati, she goes into hiding and becomes intensely paranoid. She and her daughter Nicolette rarely leave Chateau DuClare, where she monitors MJ12 activity from a secret routing station in the cellar. During this time, DuClare is not entirely cut off from society, however. She still maintains a connection with the French political scene and is accused of being involved in the "Somnolente Ile" ("Sleepy Island") scandal in around 2047. This scandal involves the laundering of billions of credits through French banks, and it is suggested that the Bilderberg Group - an Illuminati faction - are responsible.Somnolente Ile Scandal Resurfaces In addition, she still has connections with the Hague and the United Nations. DuClare also helps back the resistance movement Silhouette at the request of her daughter.RE: Your Help - e-mail on Nicolette DuClare's computer. Although Silhouette would have been considered a threat to the Illuminati while they were in power, they are opposed to Majestic 12 and so share a common enemy with DuClare. DuClare is said to be the mistress of fellow Illuminatus Morgan Everett,Daedalus: "Everett has a mistress named Beth DuClare." and they continue to remain in contact after the coup. Everett and DuClare use a special code and key system to covertly agree on a location to meet. This is necessary since Majestic 12 monitors all electronic communications and would otherwise learn of her location.Final Message - e-mail on Beth DuClare's computer. Despite this, MJ12 eventually track DuClare down and murder her in September of 2051. The fact that Silhouette names Elizabeth as one of their supporters may have been a factor in MJ12 assassinating her. According to Icarus, she is dissected after her assassination and placed in cryonic storage. The true circumstances of her death are not publicly revealed, as it is thought that she died of natural causes. She is posthumously awarded France's , a prestigious award originally created by Napoléon Bonaparte. The full title given to her is "Chevalier in the Ordre Royale de la Légion d'honneur". The president of France, Alain Bourges-Maunoury, accepted the award on her behalf. Notes *It seems that DuClare has a dislike for "Dowd's Templar minions" since, as she tells DeBeers during their meeting, their presence made her leave Paris and her Chateau. *DuClare is likely close with Delara Auzenne, since Delara uses her Neural SubNet avatar during an Illuminati virtual conference, and calls her by first name, "Elizabeth", when talking to DeBeers.Cutscene during the ending credits of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. See the transcript in The Supreme Enlightened. *It was suggested that Beth's daughter, Nicolette, could be a direct clone of her mother with only minor cosmetic alterations.Deus Ex: Invisible War official strategy guide Gallery Elizabeth Duclare.png|Part of Elizabeth's face. The eyes and mouth shown are Delara Auzenne's eyes and mouth. References Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Illuminati characters